Les regrets de Silena
by Annabeth28
Summary: Le Dernier Olympien. Les pensées de Silena au moment où Blackjack ramène Annabeth, qui est blessée après s'être pris un coup de poignard à la place de Percy.


**Un OS du point de vue de Silena, au moment où Annabeth revient blessée après avoir pris un coup de poignard pour sauver Percy. J'adore ce moment :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Il est parti.

Il est parti.

Charlie est parti…et il ne reviendra pas. Et il est mort par ma faute. Lui, il avait donné sa vie pour sauver un ami. Si je n'étais pas tombé sous le charme de Luke, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. J'aurais dû arrêter de l'aider depuis longtemps.

Luke Castellan m'a trahie. J'ai eu confiance en lui et il m'a trahie. J'ai cru qu'en l'aidant, j'éviterai que mes amis meurent. J'ai eu tort, ça a provoqué tout le contraire. J'ai eu peur quand il m'a menacé de tout raconter et en aidant l'ennemi, j'ai tué Charlie et signée l'arrêt de mort de Percy et de tous les demi-dieux. Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter pour ça.

Des bruits d'ailes ont interrompu mes pensées. C'est Blackjack. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! Il devait rester avec Percy !

Il a atterri lourdement sur le balcon. Mais…il tient quelqu'un ! Par les dieux, c'est Annabeth !

- Annabeth, ça vas ? me suis-je écriée en accourant vers elle.

- Aïe…a-t-elle gémi en se tenant le bras.

Elle avait une entaille assez profonde. Et la plaie tournait au vert : du poison.

- Attends, je vais t'aider ! ai-je paniquée.

Je l'ai trainée jusqu'à une chaise longue et j'ai courue chercher des couvertures. Quand je suis revenue, elle tremblait violemment et serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et j'ai pris sa main.

- Annabeth, ne t'inquiète pas…tu vas t'en sortir, je vais appeler un des enfants d'Apollon, ai-je dis en commençant à pleurer.

- Pris un coup de couteau…pour…Percy, je…

J'ai bondi sur mes pieds.

_Elle, elle a su protéger le garçon qu'elle aime._

- Je vais appeler Percy, lui dire de venir. J'arrive tout de suite.

Je me suis éloignée de quelques pas d'Annabeth et j'ai composé le numéro du portable de la mère de Percy. Je suis soudainement sentie mal : qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Ta meilleure amie et la fille que tu aime va peut-être mourir, dépêche-toi de venir. J'avais la certitude que si Annabeth mourrait, Percy ne s'en remettrait pas. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

Première sonnerie

Deuxième sonnerie

- Ouais ?

- Percy ? ai-je demandé, sachant pertinemment que c'était lui. Plaza Hotel. Viens vite et amène un guérisseur du bungalow d'Apollon. C'est… c'est Annabeth.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Il a raccroché.

Je suis revenue vers Annabeth et je lui ai épongée le front avec une serviette.

- Percy va bien. Il arrive.

J'ai senti Annabeth se détendre légèrement. Je lui ai fait un pansement pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Elle tremblait toujours.

- Tu est courageuse, Annabeth, lui ai-je dis. Pour te jeter entre la lame et Percy, il faut du courage…et que tu l'aime beaucoup.

Elle m'a regardé, l'air de dire « _zut, fichue fille d'Aphrodite_ ». J'ai pris un air innocent et elle a baissé les yeux. J'ai fini par lui demander doucement :

- Annabeth…est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Elle a rougie légèrement et a murmuré :

- Oui…je crois….

- Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi. Tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aime aussi.

Son regard s'est éclairé.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense, ai-je dis en souriant.

Soudain son regard s'est assombri.

- Il ne pourra jamais se passer quelque chose. L'Olympe pourrait tomber d'ici quelques jours et Percy…il y a la Prophétie et il…

A peine avait-t-elle fini de parler, que des pas ont retentis dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Percy est apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il ne me regardait pas, il avait le regard fixé sur Annabeth. Il s'est approché du transat où j'avait allongée Annabeth.

- Annabeth…

Sa voix s'est étranglée. Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir énormément.

- Y avait du poison sur le poignard. J'ai pas été futée, sur ce coup, hein ? a marmonné Annabeth.

Will s'est avancée vers Annabeth et a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il avait été tellement discret que j'avais oublié qu'il était là.

- ça va aller, Annabeth, a-t-il dit. Quelques minutes de plus et on aurait été embêtés, mais là, le venin ne s'est propagé au-delà de l'épaule. Essaie juste de rester sans bouger. Quelqu'un peut me donner du nectar ?

Percy s'est précipité vers la gourde et l'a tendu à Will. Annabeth a attrapé la main de Percy.

- Aïe ! a-t-elle gémie. Aïe, aïe !

Elle serrait si fort la main de Percy que ses doigts ont tournés au violet. Mais elle n'a pas bougé. De mon côté, je lui ai murmuré des paroles réconfortantes et encouragentes. Will a dû utiliser beaucoup de son énergie car il était blanc comme un linge. Une fois le pansement refait, il s'est relevé en chancelant.

- ça devrait aller, a-t-il dit. Mais on va avoir besoin de fournitures pour mortels.

Il a écrit une liste qu'il a ensuite donné à un des frère d'Annabeth.

- Il y a une grande parapharmacie sur la Cinquième Avenue, un Duane Reade, vous le connaissez ? En temps ordinaire je ne volerais jamais…

- Moi si, est intervenu Travis Alatir.

Pour un fils du dieu des voleurs, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Will l'a fusillé du regard.

- Laisse de la monnaie ou des drachmes, lui a-t-il ordonné, laisse ce que tu as, mais il y a urgence. J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir beaucoup d'autres personnes à soigner.

J'ai baissé les yeux. C'est ma faute si ça se passe comme ça. A cause de moi, mes amis sont blessés, voire morts. Si j'avais du courage…Charlie serai encore là. Si j'avais eu le courage d'affronter le regard des autres, d'avouer que j'avais eu tort d'aider Cronos et que je voulais arrêter d'être contre la colonie. En étant l'espion, je pensais sauver des gens alors qu'en fait les condamnent à mourir…

Quand j'ai relevé la tête, tous les pensionnaires étaient sortis. Il ne restait plus que Jake, Percy et bien sûr Annabeth.

Puis Jake est sortis en fermant la porte de la terrasse derrière lui, nous laissant seuls, Annabeth, Percy et moi.

J'ai attrapé une serviette humide sur une table et je l'ai appliqué sur le front d'Annabeth.

Ecrasée sous le poids de la culpabilité, j'ai baissé les yeux.

- Tout ça, c'est ma faute, ai-je lâché

- Non, a répondu Annabeth d'une voix faible. Silena, pourquoi ce serait ta faute ?

Si elle savait.

- J'ai jamais été bonne dans aucune matière, à la colonie. Pas comme toi ou Percy. Si j'étais meilleure au combat…ai-je dis en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi…instable.

- T'es une pensionnaire en or, Silena, m'a dit Percy en essayant de me réconforter. Tu es notre meilleure cavalière de pégase et tu as un don pour t'entendre avec tout le monde. Crois-moi, pour devenir l'ami de Clarisse, il faut un sacré talent.

J'ai complètement gâché ce don en trahissant tout le monde. Quant aux pégases…mais oui les pégases ! Je n'ai qu'as prendre un pégase et convaincre Clarisse de venir de nous aider !

- C'est ça ! On a besoin des Arès. Je peux parler à Clarisse. Je pourrai la convaincre de nous aider, je le sais.

Percy n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Hou là ! Du calme, Silena ! Même si tu parvenais à quitter Manhattan, Clarisse est du genre buté. Une fois qu'elle est fâchée…

- S'il te plaît, ai-je insisté. Je pourrai prendre un pégase. Je _sais _que je pourrai rentrer à la colonie. Laisse-moi essayer.

J'ai lancé un regard de détresse à Annabeth. Elle a hoché la tête vers Percy. Il a paru réfléchir puis il a fini par craquer.

- D'accord, a-t-il dit. Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour essayer.

Folle de joie, je me suis précipitée vers Percy pour lui faire un câlin.

- Merci Percy. Je ne te décevrai pas !

J'avais enfin un but ! Je pourrai enfin être utile et essayer de me racheter. Je vais tout faire pour réussir. Il le faut. Pour Charlie.

J'ai quitté la terrasse et je me suis dirigée vers l'écurie, prête à partir.


End file.
